User talk:TheCreepsterWithin
Hi I just wanted to say hi and welcome to the creepypasta wiki SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 00:39, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I TOLD YOU TO USE SOURCE EDITOR. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 00:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given a 3-hour block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. The next time you fail to to update the Article Listing, you will be blocked for a day, which will double in length for each infraction thereafter. See and two for more information. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 05:06, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Blogicle You have been given a one-day block as a result of posting pasta material in a blog or as a forum post. Next time, contribute it as a page instead. To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . LOLSKELETONS Talk • 22:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the In the Pines page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:22, April 23, 2013 (UTC)